In general, contemporary air condition systems are supplied a pressure at cruise that is approximately 30 psig to 35 psig. The trend in the aerospace industry today is towards systems with higher efficiency. One approach to improve airplane efficiency is to eliminate the bleed air entirely and use electrical power to compress outside air. A second approach is to use lower engine pressure. The third approach is to use the energy in the bleed air to compress outside air and bring it into the cabin. Unfortunately, each of these approaches provides limited efficiency with respect to engine fuel burn.